


Jedi Mistress

by RunusBrewblade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gangbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunusBrewblade/pseuds/RunusBrewblade
Summary: Master  De'mon Womb rewards her promising students who have proven to be some of the best recruits at her temple.





	Jedi Mistress

Izzy smiled as she stared out into the vast reaches of the jungle that expand out before her. A sea of trees that concealed so much beauty and danger beneath their leafy green branches. They were much like her own wild untamed green eyes, one look and you can see the beauty and danger of her. The wind suddenly picked up causing her to blinked as it blew against her hair. She combs a hand through her long molten orange hair, her fingers flicked across the patch of buzz hair that stood out along the left side of her head. She enjoys the feel of it every time she touched it. It made her feel different yet beautiful, something she prized herself on. 

She stared out at the jungle a bit longer until she turned her gaze downwards and took in the wonderful sight of her students. Dozens of young padawans working and training together in the ways of the force, practicing moving stones, dueling with each another with their training sabers, working together to better themselves in the name of the force and the order. A blush appeared over her sun-kissed freckled face as she thought about how wonderful and strong her students would become in the next few years, how delicious they would become for her to enjoy when the time was right. She had to bite her lip to stop her thoughts from going any further. 

"Master De'mon Womb" A metallic voice called out, cutting through her thoughts. Izzy turned to bring her jungle eyes to bear on the speaker, an old Protocol droid whose silver body was slowly fading to the point it looked more like unpolished steel. A smiled crooked her lips as she held her hands together. 

"Yes, S3XY? Can I help you with something?" She spoke in a calm tone as she waited for the old droid to relay her with whatever news he had come to share. 

"I do beg the interruption Master but you did want me to tell you when your students had returned. I count that only three have passed the finally trial out of the twenty that you sent out six months ago. Shall I head to the seconded marker to pick up the others who did not make it?" 

Izzy blinked at the surprising news. She had not expected there to be three passing students. Her trials and test were not for the faint of heart and those that made through them were no doubt the cream of the crop. There was always next year for the ones who failed but for now, she had three strong padawans to inspect before her. A twitch of excitement raced through her heart. 

"Thank you S3XY. Please fetch the other students and make sure they are well and safe. I'll go see to the three that passed and tend to their needs." She spoke as she began to walk past the old droid, her dark green robes swayed with her steps as she walked back into her temple once more. 

“As you wish Master, I shall take the shuttle to pick them up at once.” The droid waited for her to leave before walking out as well and towards the shuttle pads.

Izzy couldn’t help but smile as she walked down the old stone temple steps, her boots echo off the worn out steps.  Three padawans had passed the final test, three of them all together. It was rare for two let alone three to make it so far, then again the special training she put them through was anything but ordinary. When young padawans reach the age of sixteen they are put through years of sexual training. Controlling their lust, learning to not give into the quick reward of sexual satisfaction with their hands, learning the pain of being so close to climax but never allowing to have it until they earned it. Focusing their lustful desires upon her own body and ensuring they would only crave her and her alone. It may not be stander training for a Jedi and many would call her actions steps into the dark side of the force but for her none of that matter. She was queen on this planet and a queen needed loyal followers and there were no better followers than young and horny Jedi who lusted after her. 

Izzy stopped before the door to her inner chambers. She steadies her breathing as she felt a spike of excitement course through her blood. She always felt this way when she was about to inspect the padawans who had passed her test. To know that only the best were behind that door, strong boys who would soon become men and unleash months of sexual frustration upon her. She couldn't help but feel aroused from it all as she reached out with the force and pushed open the doors. 

Izzy's inner chambers were dimly lite, the room had just enough light to make out the furniture, her massive bed that was pressed against the far back wall and the three padawans that stood before her. Each one was around the age of eighteen now, strong in the ways of the force and combat but also handsome and full of sexual energy as any desirable man would. She took delight in seeing their reaction to her entering the room, noticing their tunics rising between their legs as she closed the doors behind her. She wanted to get right into the thick of things but she knew she needed to pace herself. She had all night after all. 

"Welcome, my students." She spoke up in a praising tone. "I must congratulate you all for passing my test, no doubt the six months away in the thick of the jungle had been hard upon you. To have so much temptation and lustful thoughts plaguing your minds day after day while there must have been hard for you all. Add the fact I gave orders that no one was to touch or pleasure themselves during that time would have made things even harder for you all. Also, the natural dangers of the jungle that stacked you, the sexual toxins that choke the very air around where you slept and the temptation to play upon all those urges of yours. I was not expecting any of you to make it. But here I stand wrong in my predictions. You three have survived and passed the test. Now it is time for your long awaited reward.~" 

Izzy smiles as she dropped her robe to the floor, revealing her slender legs and arms to the three men. She could see their eyes scanning her body, their minds were filled with nothing but the urge for sex and pleasure. They wanted her, they wanted her so much that it was taking all their will power to stand still before her. Such power in them and yet they remain faithful to her and her orders. She knew the moment she let them lose they would not stop until she could not move a single bone in her own body. The thought alone made her body wet with need. 

“Now then strip off your robes.” She spoke in a calm but demanding tone as she walked around them inspecting them like price Nerfs on display. She bit her lip in silence as she watched as the three men began to remove their clothing. She was taking a perverse joy of it all.

The first man was human, short brown hair, strong muscular body and about an inch taller than her. She smiled as she witnesses his cock exposed now, it was already hard and standing up as if it was greeting her. It was good length as well, about seven inches on it and with a fat thickness to it. But the real joy was the sexual odor that waffled off of it. It was so thick but intoxicating to her. The smell alone was making her head dizzy with lust. She knew already he was going to be wonderful. 

The next man was a Zabark man. His head was bald except for the smooth polished horns that adorn his head. His face, as well as his body, were covered in tattoos that contrasting against the muscles of his body so that she couldn't help but stare longer. His own cock was marked as well. Wavy lines that snaked along his shaft making it seem more like stone than actual flesh 

The last man was a Mirialan. His dark green skin stood out among the others, his face had only a few of this personal achievement tattoos that his race was famous for. Perhaps after tonight he would gain a few more to add to his body. His body was slimmer than the others but his cock was by far the biggest of them. It was fully erect and already standing at an impressive nine inches long and as thick as her own lightsaber handle. Izzy sighed out happily as she was pleased by what she was seeing. 

"Now then since you all passed and have earned the right and title of Jedi Knight it is only fair that you all receive a reward for passing my trials and test. So for tonight you three shall share my bed with me." She spoke seductively as she began to slip out of her loose black robes, dropping them to the cold stone floor with little care as to where they land. "But know this, I am in control, I decided what will happen, go against this and I will remove you. Do you all understand?" The three men nodded their heads quickly in response, their bodies were straining for her body with each passing seconded. She could sense their muscles flexing just ready to jump into the thick if it all. "Good, now then come over here~" She motion to them as she sat down and pressed her naked body to the bed, laying on her back as she parted her legs. Revealing that her own body was moist and wet with need. 

The men rushed forward, each one pushing at one another as they race to see who would get first goes. But each one stopped short as though some sort of invisible wall was stopping them. They looked around confused until Izzy giggled at them. 

"Hehehe come now did you think this would be easy, use the force, pool your desire and power into it and use it to help you break free. The first one who does gets to have first go~" She spoke with a playful grin on her lips as she held back all three of the men with the force. She could feel them pushing back, their desire for her fueling their power in the force. She moans quietly as she felt them pushing against her. Such power in them and all of it directed at her. She loved it when her students fought back. 

The human was the first to break free. he forced his way through to her, his strong hands grabbing at her legs as he pushed them far apart. His body burned against her own as his skin brushed against her own. He moved his hips up and with desperate movements pushed his own quivering cock right into her waiting slit. They moaned out together as their bodies become one, so much relief was mixed in with his voice that it sounded like a man who had just had a drink of water for the first time in months. She could feel his hips jerking wildly against her, so erratic that it felt like he had no control over his own body. She moaned out as she enjoys the rough feel his hips against her own, how his lips sealed around her neck, sucking and biting her like some beast who wish to mark her as his own. She arched her back against him as she pushed him further in. Such power in his movements and he was just getting started.

Izzy smiled as she was being roughly taken, it felt so good to be used in such a manner once more, it had been far too long. Still, she had not forgotten about the other two men, their wills were slowly pushing through but she was not ready for them yet. Instead, she reached out with the force and began to use it to stroke their own throbbing shafts. Each man howled out in bliss as he fell to the ground. The sensation of getting sexual relief was almost too much for them to handle. She grins in silence as she focused her thoughts on them. 

Izzy suddenly gasped however as she felt her human student suddenly slam into her folds. Her mind was weakened from the sudden assault and soon her other two students broke free and joined her and their fellow brother on the bed. They were eager to join in of the pleasure of sex but still Izzy was holding them back with what will she had left. She could feel their strong hands stroking along her body, weakening her resolve with each passing seconded. These men were so much stronger than she realized. It would not be long before they broke free and took her as they pleased. This thought alone only made her body grow hotter as her pussy drooled in lust for them. 

The young man soon stopped to her surprise. She looked up at him wondering if something had happened. Instead, her merely smiled as she reached out with the force and began to explore her body along with his brothers. She smiled at him, pleased by his actions but soon felt a larger jolt of pleasure course through her. She suddenly screamed out as she felt a powerful climax being ripped from her body. Her eyes widen as she watched as her own students were using the force to make her cum. That alone made her lose control and soon the other two men were free and now moved in with her. Izzy felt a mix of fear and joy course through her head, she was no longer in control of her students. 

The three men took over almost instantly. They moved their master around the three of them and put her in a more fitting position so that all three of them could please her together. The Zabark lay on the bed as he straddles her against his lap, he worked his cock into her soaked folds as the human took up her backside and used his own wet cock to enter into her cute round tight ass with little trouble. If that was not enough the Mirialan student knelt down in front of Izzy and took hold of her face. he began to force her to take in his whole cock into her mouth as his hands gripped her hair. In the end, all of her holes had been filled with cocks as a sense of joy overtook her heart. She has secretly wanted this for so long. 

Her students wasted no time it taking the lead. They began to move their hips and bodies as one at a wild pace. It was clear their lust for her was so strong that they could not hold back their desires any longer. They used a combination of the force and their own body prowess to overtake her senses and flood her mind with intense flaring pleasure. The feel of their cocks as they slide in and out of her body, probing her for any sign of sensitive areas or hidden spots that would get a reaction of out her. She couldn't stand it anymore, the sensation of having three young men roughly using her body like a common sex sleeve was just too much to handle at once. She gagged around the cock in her mouth as she felt her body climax once more. A spray of her own juices shot out and coated the two young men's hips as their own bodies refuse to pause even for a moment. They ravaged her without mercy or gentle touch as they used the force to increase the sensitivity of her own body.

Time seem to disappear for Izzy as her students were relentless in fucking her body and mind. She could feel their heat wash over her own skin as her head was dizzy with pleasure that it had been missing for far too long. She moaned around them, sucking and clamping down on their shafts as she secretly edged them on, using the force to hold back their climaxes until she could no longer hold them anymore. To feel their desperate need to cum, to sense their frustration at the pleasure that was out of their reach only to work even harder to achieve it. This was the joy that she was getting off from, the joy of being fucked and used while still being in control. It was a feeling she had become addicted to and she wanted even more of it now.

It wasn't long before her hold of the men was slowly fading. Her attempt to hold back their climax was soon becoming less and less effective. She knew now that any minute their lustful urges were overpowered her own will soon enough, but she wasn't going to let it end on that. With her final push of will, she used the force to stroke off each man even while they were deep within her own body. The added sensation of invisible hands running along their shafts sent them all over the edge and Izzy had the joy of hearing them moan and shout out her name as they did so. It was such a rush for her. 

The feel of hot sticky cum shot down her throat as she moaned around the fat cock that was wedged in her mouth. She shivered as she felt her ass and pussy also being stuffed and filled with an ungodly amount of cum as each man was slowly pumping their cocks against her, trying so hard to wring out every drop they had in them. Her own body shook with a violent climax, one after another that never seem to end even when the men had finally finished. She soon gasped for air as she watched her students fall back, each one huffing out exhausted and sore from the hours of mind-numbing sex. She looked around at each one, a sense of pride and bliss filled her body as she watched her proud padawans become real men. She soon rolled over on an empty part of the bed, her body too sore to move but still tingling with sexual bliss. She moaned as she felt their cum oozing out of her body, staining her sheets once more as their seeds took up marks along with so many that came before them. She smiled up at the ceiling as she couldn't wait for next year to see how many new students she was going to be able to grace with her bed once more. After all, a Queen was never satisfied with that she had. 

 


End file.
